


Now That We're Alone

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, Episode Related, Episode: s14e03 The Scar, First Kiss, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: After his first case back in his body, Dean gets a moment with Cass. 14.03
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Now That We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird relationship with Supernatural. Sometimes I like the episodes, sometimes I don't. I also jump between seasons a lot, so I'm not up on all the lore. But that's okay.

_ I’m bringing him home now. _

**_Okay. See you then._ **

Cass set down his phone and swallowed. Sam had managed to find Dean, alive and well. And now they were coming home, back to the bunker.

He couldn’t remember their last conversation. It didn’t matter anymore. Dean was alive, and Cass was going to see him.

“Not Michael anymore.” He heard that familiar voice wafting down the hall. Poking his head in, Cass saw Jack talking to the Winchester brothers.

Halfway down the stairs, he saw Dean look over, eyes widening for a split second. There was a worn-out expression on his face. The angel swallowed.

“Dean.” He stood next to Jack, fighting the heat in his cheeks. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, we thought Michael would detect my presence.”

“Sam already told me. Ain’t no thing.” Dean smiled that lackadaisical smile of his. The smile that made Cass feel like everything was okay.

Ten minutes later, Dean called Sam and Cass into his room. There was a scar on his right arm, two scabs with a space in the middle. Sam tilted his head to the side.

Cass felt his blood boil. Michael had let him get hurt. Michael had let his vessel suffer. And now he was going to make the man suffer.

“I don’t know how I got it,” Dean said, preempting any questions from them. Pacing, Cass shook his head.

“What could hurt Michael like that?” Sam asked. Right, it was Michael in Dean’s body. He wouldn’t actually be thrilled with it.

Cass pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t slept much since the hunt started, and now it was impairing his judgement. If either of the Winchesters noticed, they didn’t say a word.

“Something strong, I guess,” Dean muttered in response to Sam’s question. He turned to look at the angel behind him. “So Cass, I’m gonna need you to get inside my head. If I can’t remember, you need to yank it out of me.”

“You sure?” Cass murmured. Nodding in mild annoyance, Dean pointed to the scar.

“I’m fine. Just do it.”

At first, the memories were general: Michael running roughshod in Dean’s body. Cass hid his anger well. Then he touched the scar itself and the view changed.

Someone in a black cloak stabbed him in the arm. Cass winced, panic washing over him. Dean was seeing it all, too, and he didn’t seem to be reacting well.

When he let go, they were both panting. Sam rose his eyebrows in concern. Cass let Dean do all of the talking.

He insisted on coming with them. Jack and Sam weren’t so sure. Cass was conflicted. He wanted to be near Dean, keep an eye on him, but he also didn’t want the man getting hurt. But none of it mattered, because by God, the older Winchester wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Admittingly, Dean lost control. He screamed at Dark Kaia and pushed over her chair at one point. Cass heard about the whole thing when Sam called and curled his hands into fists. This couldn’t go on.

“Aside from the outburst, how is he doing?” Sam waited a moment before answering.

“I’m worried about him, Cass.”

When they got back to the bunker, Sam decided he needed sleep. Nodding, Cass headed down the hall in search of Dean.

He didn’t know how their conversation was going to go. He didn’t know what would come after. All Cass knew was Dean had a lot of pent-up anger.

And as if by magic, that’s when he saw him. Dean was sitting on a bench in the hallway, fingers interlaced. He looked up at the sound of Cass’ footsteps.

“Cass.” Dean sounded mildly surprised. “Why you up so late?”

“I just got back.” It wasn’t a lie. Cass swallowed. “Can we talk?” Nodding, Dean got to his feet.

“What’s up?”

“I…” He tried to put his thoughts into words. “I’m really worried about you, Dean. We all are.” Unsurprisingly, Dean scoffed.

“Well, you don’t need to be. I’m fine.”

“Then why did you scream at Kaia and nearly torture her?” The older Winchester blanched. Cass waited for him to answer.

“I take it you spoke to Sammy?”

“Like I said, we’re all worried about you.”

“Do you know what it was like?” Dean suddenly snapped. “I was trapped in my own body, forced to watch as Michael killed all those people. I wanted to scream, I wanted to flee. When I got stabbed, I hoped it would kill us both.” Cass’ eyes widened in surprise.

“I...” Screw words. Closing the distance between them, he pulled Dean into a hug.

Cass didn’t move. He just held his friend there and tried not to show how nervous he was.

“Cass…” Dean’s voice was soft. “Why is your heart pounding?” Crap.

“It...you’ll probably think even less of me.”

“Come on, man, that’s not possible. Just talk to me.” Cass broke away from him. Dean’s expression turned to one of confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“When we lost you...I was afraid...Michael would be able to see.”

“Be able to see what?”

“See that I…” Cass licked his lips, thinking hard. “He might see that there are certain...feelings in me that could be manipulated.” For a moment, Dean didn’t get it. Then his confused expression turned to one of shock.

“Cass, are you...in love with me?” His friend’s blue eyes shrunk as he watched Dean’s face. Their hands were close, but not touching. Cass swallowed.

“I’m sorry.” And then he leaned forward for a kiss.

He expected Dean to stop him. He expected the man to push him away and start shouting. But that didn’t happen. Instead, Cass felt a hand clutch the collar of his trenchcoat and pull him closer.

Dean’s kiss was longing, desperate even, but not rough. He nipped at Cass’ mouth and tightened his grip on the fabric. After a moment or two, their eyes opened.

Noses still touching, Dean reached up and touched Cass’ cheek. He smiled.

“How long have you been waiting to do that, Cass?”

“Far too long.” Cass took Dean’s hands in his, pulled them away from his face, and lightly squeezed. Their foreheads touched.


End file.
